Date
by CortBear
Summary: Stark has a surprise for Zoey! Is he a hopeless Romantic or a man crazy in love? Zoey & Stark One-Shot


**Hey guys.  
>I was going though my FanFic documents when I found this.<br>I wrote this like 4 mouths ago but forgot to post it.  
>I hope you like it. I do.<strong>

* * *

><p>Thinking about what had happened today made me smile. Stark had showed up at my classroom during 6th hour. He only taught classes the first 5 so he was done for the day. Unfortunate I wasn't. I still had 2 more classes after that one.<p>

He simply walked into the classroom and asked if I would speak with him.

"So are you busy?" he asked me. Before I could answer he was pulling me into the hall.

"Um alittle. I'm kinda in the middle of a class." I said motioning toward the room full of students behind me

"Yea not really, as we speak Lenobia is taking over your class. You are going to be free for the rest of the day. Well not really free but you know what I mean." he had a very sexy smile that only meant one thing. He was up to no good. He grabbed my hand and proceeded to pull me all the way across campus.

"Now go in there and get changed. I got you a new outfit. Its in the white box on our bed." he was practily jumping up and down with excitement.

"What? Hang on. Where are we going?" I was so confused.

"Nope your not going to find out till later. Just go get dressed and meet me here." He kissed me then turned and ran down the hall.

"Wow that man is crazy." I said to myself not really meaning for anyone to hear me.

"I HEARD THAT!" Stark yelled from somewhere down the hall.

Giggling I closed the door and walked to our bed and found the big white box Stark was talking about. Inside was a bright red dress. After I put it on I saw that it was a red mermaid style dress, that was tight till it hit the middle of my thigh it was cut up the front and back so that you could see the thick white fabric underneath. I looked at the dress that Stark had bought me. It couldn't help but gawk at myself. It was a beautiful dress. I loved it so much. I found my self twisting and turning so the dress would move and sway making my giggle even more.

As he asked I met him outside our bedroom. He said how beautiful I looked and then he put a blindfold on me. He lead me down and out of the House of Night. Into a limo. He took my blindfold off so that we could toast with blood wine. When I felt the limo stop Stark put the blindfold on me again and lead me to some steps. He picked me up so that I wouldn't trip in my dress. Me put me into what I guess was a elevator. (The music was classical so ya) He picked me back up and walked some. He sat me down in a chair. He took my blindfold off. I was amazed.

We were on the roof of what looked like a 50 story building. We were overlooking the Baltimore Inner Harbor. I could see ships coming and going by Fort McHenry.

"Oh my Goddess Stark, this is AMAZING! How did you do this!" I was still looking that the purple sky of the sunset. But his answer made he look into his eyes

"With you Zoey, nothing is imposable." He was looking at me from across the table.

Our dinner was amazing too. We had the most perfect stuffed shells. It is my favorite dish. After we ate, we moved to alittle sofa that was there and talked. By the time we checked what time it was, it was 4:25am. We went back into the elevator and we got back into the limo. We talked the whole ride home and the whole walk back to our room. There were people that was commenting on my dress or just trying to get our attention but we didn't care. He paused before he walked into our room.

"Stark?" I turned to him wondering why he had stopped.

"I have to go do something, ill be right back." He told be but before he left he kissed me softly on the lips.

"Hurry back" I said to him softly

"I will." He said before kissing me again and turning down the hallway again.

I walked in to our huge room and on the bed there was another big box. I walked over and on top of it had a note that had my name written on top.

Zoey

I don't think you want

To keep that nice dress on

For much longer. So I picked

this up for you to change into.

Love ya

-Stark

I opened the box and found another very pretty outfit. I pulled it out of the box and laid it out on the bed.

It was a deep red pajama set. It was entirely made of silk. I put on the shorts and tang top and walked to the floor length mirror. The color of the Tattoos that was all over my body stood out against the red outfit. I was still standing there looking at myself with little giggles coming from my mouth when Stark walked in.

"Hey beautiful" He said wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me close to him.

"Hey sexy" I said back to him, instantly blushing.

"Do you like the outfit?" he asked setting his head on top of mine.

"Uh, duh I love it! Its Beautiful, just like the dress was. I didn't know that you could be so romantic." I said while turning to face him

"Well I always have been I just don't show it cause it's bad for my image." he told me with his cocky smile, I love so much.

"You should care less about your image." I smiled back at him

"What ever you say Priestess!" Stark said kissing my neck.

"What did you have to do earlier?" I asked him.

"I told Gia to make sure that no one came in to bother us." He said.

"WHY! She is going to think we are having sex!" I said kinda panicking

"No she wont. But what do you want to do?" He said

I was thinking. I knew what I wanted to do but I wanted to torcher Stark as long as I could.

I stepped out of his arms and walked over to the window.

"Um….." I said with my finger on my chin

I was about to turn and tackle Stark when I looked out and saw what was going on.

"ITS SNOWING!" I yelled

"What it cant be!" Stark said and came over to the window to see

"Yea it is." I said.

Me and Stark just turned and looked at each other.

I turned and ran out of the room, down the hallway, out the entry and out side. The whole time Stark was right behind me.

When we got outside we saw that the whole grounds were covered with a good 4 inches of snow and more and more was coming down.

I walked over to Nyx's statue and stood in front of it. I heard Stark talking to Darius and Aphrodite who had came out of there room. I turned slightly to see Aphrodite in a bunch of name brand clothes that I knew she didn't want to get ruined. I do love my best friend but sometimes she can be ridiculous! I saw that Aphrodite's back was to me. So I bent down slowly and picked up a huge ball of snow.

"HEY APHRODITE!" I yelled. she turned and I threw the snowball at her and got her right in the face.

"You bitch!" She yelled.

"What you looked alittle warm. I thought I should cool you down!" I yelled back.

By now we were joined by the rest of my friends.

Aphrodite reached to the ground and grabbed some snow she stepped forward to throw it at me, but her designer heels slipped and she fell on her ass.

Me, Stark, Damien, Jack, and everyone else burst out laughing. It was so funny.

"Shut up!" She yelled.

Stark was standing closest to Aphrodite and Darius. Stark was laughing really hard and Darius pushed him and Stark stumbled back and then tripped over a bench.

I ran over and helped him up but I was laughing at him. When he got to his feet I had a huge ball on snow rubbed into my face.

Stark started to run away from me and I tried to throw a snow ball at him but I missed and hit Shaunee. That how WW3 started.

For about 3 hours we were throwing snowballs back and forth. The clouds in the sky were so thick that Stark could stay out side with us.

At the end we were all tired and ready to go to sleep. I said goodbye to my friends and hugged them. And me and Stark walked to our room. I had just noticed that I still had on the brand new outfit Stark had gotten me. I wasn't cold thanks to me being a Full Vampire so it was all good.

We got a shower and got back into bed. We made some small talk but we were both really tired and just wanted to go to bed.

I fell asleep on Stark's chest and with his arms around my back.

The perfect day was closing. I had the most wonderful day and my dreams were about the perfect date with Stark and the snowball fight that happened.

I couldn't think of another person that could have a life better than mine!

* * *

><p><strong>So what you think?<strong>

**I like it. I think its really sweet. **

**Luv ya guy!**

**~Cortney~**


End file.
